


我用什么才能留住你

by BerylAnn



Category: Kingsman (Movies), 王牌特工
Genre: M/M, Percilot - Freeform, Poems, 博尔赫斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn
Relationships: James | Lancelot/Percival (Kingsman)
Kudos: 4





	我用什么才能留住你

James Spenser是个无情的花花公子，人尽皆知。

他唇间或曾对你倾诉过莎翁或泰戈尔情深款款的诗句，他眼里或曾是温热如夏日正午的深绿湖光。他抬手拂过你的耳畔，指尖徘徊在你的唇上。于是，你便心甘情愿地向他献上你最脆弱的脖颈。

然后待他不耐烦了，诗句变成冷淡的敷衍，湖光变成冬日的冰凌。他脸上带着疏离的笑，不管你再如何苦苦哀求，却再也无动于衷。

他习惯了游戏人间，求欢过的人有男有女。所有人都知道他的本性，却又忍不住会想，自己或许会是那个让他改变的人。

而Christopher Stuart从不奢求对方的改变，对他而言，同为Kingsman特工的两人维持着炮友关系足以。

对方可以招摇一如其称号的“骑士之花”之美名，而他只需要俯首于Arthur的命令顺着Merlin的指令沉默地瞄准任务中的“圣杯”。

那个清晨，他穿好衣服准备离开。而对方却出乎意料地从后方抱住他，附在耳边低声地说：“留下来。”

Chritopher愣了一愣，没有挣开，只是冷淡地回答：“Lancelot，放开我。”

被以称号称呼的人形金毛犬毫无松手的意愿。

叹了口气，Percivale说道：“你打算用什么留住我？”

“我给你一个从不忠贞的人的真心。（I offer you the loyalty of a man who has never been loyal.）①”

然后，Percivale神差鬼使地，留了下来。

他从自己的公寓搬进了James的私宅；他会在公共场合沉默地以对方男朋友的身份出场；他会带James回家，告诉一脸惊讶的家人这是他男朋友；他甚至带着James去探望了Roxy。

然而，日复一日地，Christopher Stuart不停地警戒着自己，不要陷进去，不要当真，做好准备，做好对方随时改变心意的准备，做好自己离开的准备，做好某日他俩再碰面时只以称号致礼。

他不敢相信，也不敢确定，对方真的为他而改变。

怎么说，James Spenser可是那个从不长情的人啊。

可渐渐地，那个警戒的声音越发地小，Christopher日益动摇。那个棕发榛眼的男子，眼里有着最真挚的笑意，眼角的笑纹丝毫不假；James依旧会念诵许多浪漫动人的情诗，却更爱一首一首用着各种稀奇颜色的墨水抄写下来给他；他的手是暖的，他的存在是暖的。Christopher不是个畏寒的人，却留恋着那份温暖舍不得放手。

James Spenser，那个本性其实一如孩童的男人，在他面前崩溃过，赌气过，也曾短暂地陷入到类似PTSD的症状中。他就想个有着拥抱缺乏症的人，一切要求的安慰不过拥抱。Christopher会静静地抱住他，直到对方平息下来，直到他所眷恋的那温暖复现。

给我你的寂寞，你的黑暗，你心的饥渴。②

给我一个你在乎我的假象。

直达那一次，Christopher Stuart崩溃于James的怀中。因为情报有误，Percivale被俘两周，本应营救出去的人质也落入敌方手中。Galahad前去营救的时候，三个人质里已有二人被折磨致死。Percivale熬过了所有拷问，神情却不对劲。Merlin没有说什么，只是果断地放了Percivale一个优渥的长假，并给对方强制加上心理辅导的日程。

Christopher被送回家的时候，James也在。向来被嫌弃聒噪的棕发男子格外安静，他拥着沉默无言的Christopher进了浴室，温柔给对方梳洗，修剪掉那些有些偏长的头发，拿着老式的刮胡刀小心翼翼地刮干净胡子。Christopher毫无反应，顺从地一如无意识的人偶。

“没事，”给Christopher换上睡衣之后，James和他一起躺进被子，从后方抱住他，“有我在。”

“……那个女孩子，跟Roxy差不多大。”久未使用的嗓音略略有些沙哑，Christopher开口艰难地说道。

James落了一吻于对方耳垂上，以示鼓励。

“他们就在我面前折磨她……”Christopher说着说着就哽住了，James没说话，只是抱得更紧。

黑发的男子窝在身后人温暖的怀抱，听着对方稳稳的心跳声，啜泣得如孩子一般。

第二天醒过来的时候，当Chritopher醒过来的时候，James体贴地把早午餐搬到了床上。没有戴眼镜的Christopher看着相当温和无害，James笑着送上了一个吻。而对方却近乎惊愕地看着他，半响说出一句：

“你还在？”

“我一直都在。”James握住对方的手，温柔地答道。

“为什么不离开？”Christopher愣愣地继续问道。

“我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴，③”James以诗句回答，“你用困惑、危险、失败打动了我。④”

自那日起，Christopher放任自己沉沦进这段感情当中。

因自己已被对方留住，对方也为自己留步。

~END~

注释：  
1、我给你一个从不忠贞的人的真心。（I offer you the loyalty of a man who has never been loyal.）：出自与题目同名的诗歌《我用什么才能留住你（What can I hold you with？）》，作者博尔赫斯，此句为笔者自译。  
2、给我你的寂寞，你的黑暗，你心的饥渴。：同出于注释1中的诗，笔者有改动。原句为我给你我的寂寞，我的黑暗，我心的饥渴；（I can give you my loneliness, my darkness, the hunger of my heart.）  
3、我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴：即注释2提到的原句，译者王永年。  
4、你用困惑、危险、失败打动了我。：与上面几句出自同一首诗，原句为我试图用困惑、危险、失败打动你。（I am trying to bribe you with uncertainty, with danger, with defeat. ）

原诗与王永年版译文可见这个地址：http://www.douban.com/group/topic/31882167/


End file.
